


Tough Love

by Fastest_Girl_Alive



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hero/Villain, Identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: You're Barry Allen's girlfriend. But what he doesn't know is that you are also Merciless, The Flash's mind-controlling nemesis.





	Tough Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was inspired by a tumblr post I came across on a Googling spree (not kidding). Enjoy!
> 
> I will also take requests for one-shot chapters.

Your POV

"Barry, I'm home!" You call, entering the huge apartment.

"Hi sweetheart," Barry kisses you on the forehead.

You sigh and crash on the couch. "I'm just gonna lay here."

Barry rolled his eyes. His phone buzzed. He whipped the device out of his jacket pocket. "Y/N, I have to go back to work for a bit."

"Need my help?" You sit bolt upright.

"No, I got it." Barry calls as the door closes.

The second you hear the lock click, you dash into your and Barry's room. You've been dating for about two years now, and it's been amazing. You told each other everything...except for the fact that you were secretly Merciless, the Flash's newest nemesis. But even if you did tell Barry, and explain that you had to avenge the death of your twin brother, who was one of the many casualties of a battle between the Flash and a metahuman who had swords for hands, your boyfriend would stay by your side, and maybe even join you.

You knew that the Flash would be on the streets soon, doing his rounds, so you open your closet, type in your code on the keypad that hides behind the door, and the costume vault opens, covered by your casual clothing. You grab your villain ensemble, which consists of a white tux shirt, a black suit jacket and pants, a purple tie, and dark purple ankle boots. You brush your black domino mask with a white diagonal stripe across your face before pulling your h/c hair into a low bun.

Time for your daily dose of mind bending.

\--------------------

"Merciless." The red-clad hero growls.

"Flash." You smirk. You send a mental pulse towards him, bringing the man to his knees and pinning his hands behind his back.

"Why are you even doing this?" Your nemesis snaps at you.

"Let's just say you unintentionally murdered someone close to me." You snarl back, scraping a finger nail across his cheek, leaving a faint red line.

"I didn't think you cared about anyone but yourself!" The Flash replied angrily.

"I actually care very much about someone." You say.

"Sure." The masked man rolled his eyes. You notice that they've a familiar shade of green. Then it clicks.

"What's your name, Flash?" You say, trying to hide the fear and pain from your voice.

"Why would you think I'd just give up my name?" The man glares at you.

"Fine. I'll just find out myself." You slip a hand underneath of the scarlet cowl. You try to not cry as you pull up the mask, revealing perfectly messy brunette hair and angry green eyes.

"Barry Allen." You say, hiding your true feelings with a cocky voice.

"You happy?" He snarled.

"Absolutely." You send another mental wave, this one knocking your boyfriend out, the perfect equivalent to a tranquilizer dart.


End file.
